


Like a Half-Missing Puzzle Set

by SP4CEC4DET



Series: Sanders Sides Human Sides AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (adoptive), (it's not described in detail but mentioned), (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders Are Siblings, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/SP4CEC4DET
Summary: Roman's first day at his new school after being cut off by his parents. Patton & Remus have his back and accidentally re-introduce him to someone he hadn't seen in years. Janus is able to tell him where Virgil has been all this time.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Human Sides AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Like a Half-Missing Puzzle Set

**Author's Note:**

> please heed the warnings in the tags!!
> 
> also i think i've finally figured out timing for all this--in case you didn't see the edits to the last part, this is set in their sophmore (grade 10) year of high school now

Roman stared around the cafeteria, gripping his backpack straps tight.

"You okay, bro?"

He jumped a bit at the hand on his shoulder, turning to Remus and Patton with a tense smile.

"Y-yes, of course," he half-lied, "Just…loud in here."

"Yeah?" Remus quirked an eyebrow as he ushered his brother forward, Patton leading the way to their usual table. "Pretty different from your fancy-schmancy place?"

Roman couldn't decide on smiling or grimacing at that. He knew Remus was trying to make him feel better about having to switch schools--he'd only known his twin for about a week now and he was already picking up on his patterns--but thinking about his old school, his parents (former?) cutting him off, forcing him out of the college preparatory school and into this public school… Roman shook his head to clear those thoughts. His father had distilled in him a lot of distain for people in unfortunate scenarios, but he was striving to unlearn it.

"There he is!" Patton's voice cut through Roman's thoughts. He looked up as the red-head waved to a black-haired boy at a table just a few feet away.

"Hold up," Remus tugged on Roman's sleeve, "Let Pat break the ice for you."

The twins paused as Patton slid onto the bench next to the boy…who was looking increasingly familiar the longer Roman got a look at him. Patton said something, gesturing to the pair of them and the boy looked up, eyes meeting Roman's. A look of recognition flashed across his face and he stood.

"Princey?"

"Oh my god." The memories hit Roman like a brick train. "Virgil?"

"Holy shit!" Remus laughed, following Roman to the table and taking the seat across from Patton, "You two know each other?"

"We went to middle school together," Virgil replied.

"That's right!" Patton clapped his hands excitedly, "You went to the same school Lo and Janus went to, right? They said that's when they met Roman as well! Ohh this is so neat!"

"It's been a while," Roman said, still a little in awe, "You look incredible."

Virgil's face flushed at the unabashed compliment. Last he had seen Roman, Logan, and Janus was before he started transitioning (though he had been out). It was no wonder Roman hadn't recognized him right away.

"Y-you don't look so bad yourself," Virgil replied, a little awkward, "Sorry about…your parents." He winced at his own words but Roman waved it off.

"It's no big deal. Well," he heaved a sigh, "It is, but I am determined to put it behind me. High school waits for no one, apparently."

That earned a ripple of laughter from the group before they settled into silence, all beginning to pick at their food.

"Virgil, you have drama next, yeah?" Remus said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Sweet, Ro does too."

"Really?" Virgil raised an eyebrow at the other twin, "How am I not surprised. I take that means you haven't calmed the fuck down since middle school?"

"I resent that question," Roman said with a sly grin to match Virgil's, "But no, I haven't. Frankly, I'm surprised to hear your in the class."

"I'm on tech crew," Virgil assured him, "No center stage for me. Wouldn't be room next to your big head."

That got Remus cackling, Patton and Roman letting out gasps; though Roman's was not as sincere as Patton's.

"Relax, padre," Roman said placatingly, "Virgil and I have always had a back and forth that made people think we hated each other."

"Oh, I'm not just making people think that," Virgil said, voice just dry enough that Roman started second guessing himself…before Virgil's face broke out into a grin.

"That's no nice!" Patton laughed, smacking Virgil's arm lightly. Remus was still losing his shit.

The conversation continued through unimportant topics, from Remus trying to give Roman a low-down on everyone in the cafeteria, to Patton talking about how they should all meet up somewhere with Logan and Janus for studying that coming weekend. Eventually, the bell rang and the group had to split ways, Remus and Patton going one way and Virgil leading Roman another to the auditorium. The two of them walked in silence. Roman had questions and he was certain Virgil could tell.

"You don't have to answer right now," he started carefully, watching the smaller boy tense up, "But, well, you did disappear on us rather suddenly. Back then."

Virgil stopped outside the auditorium doors, glancing up at Roman from under his hood.

"It's…a long story," he said quietly, "I don't really want to get into. Not now at least."

"Of course," Roman said quickly, "You don't have to get into ever. My curiosity doesn't take priority."

"That's a first," Virgil snorted, "Two years ago you would have done anything to weasel the secret out of me."

"I was not that bad," Roman scoffed, "…Was I?"

"No, Princey," Virgil said, rolling his eyes and heading into the auditorium. "If you're really curious," he started again as they took their seats close to the stage, "You can ask Janus. And tell them I told you to. They were…part of why I disappeared. Sort of. They can at least tell you what happened."

"That is truly ominous, thank you," Roman said earnestly, earning him a sardonic salute from the other boy as their teacher called for attention.

By the end of class Roman had been put with Virgil on set building as well as with a few other students in the role of the "Greek Chorus." He had arrived to the class tragically far into their production of Mama Mia, but he had no real complaints. In fact, by the time the final bell rang, he was in much higher spirits than he had been all day, chatter happily to Virgil about all the ideas he had for the parts of the set they were assigned to as they walked to meet Remus and Patton at the bus stop.

"Joining us today, Virgin?" Remus teased, gently hip checking his friend.

"Yeah," Virgil rolled his eyes at the nick name, "Dad's out of town still."

"You still bouncing between houses?" Roman asked as they boarded the bus.

"Yep," Virgil popped the P and flopped into a seat next to Patton.

"Jan and Lo wanna know if they can come over," Remus said suddenly, not looking up from his phone as he sat on Virgil's other side, throwing his arm over his shoulders.

"Ooh yes!" Patton bounced in his seat, "This is actually perfect, I think the kids have sleepovers tonight and everything!"

"Sounds like a party," Virgil drawled, and if it weren't for the slight smile on his face, Roman would have thought the idea unnerved him.

So eventually, after all gathering at the Foster household, after some varyingly successful attempts at home work, and after a tasty dinner of incredibly greasy pizza, Roman found himself alone with Janus on the back porch while the others threw each other around on the large trampoline.

"I was surprised to see Virgil," Roman spoke up, voice loud enough for Janus to hear, but quiet enough that the conversation could be just the two of them.

"I imagine so," Janus hummed, "He didn't get a chance to tell anyone what happened before his dad moved."

"I asked him about what happened."

"And?"

"And he told me to ask you."

Janus took a deep breath at that, taking a sip of their grape soda before speaking carefully.

"It's not a pleasant story," they began, "Not really a way to put it gently."

"What's one more tale of woe," Roman shrugged, "No need to mince words." Janus laughed a bit at that.

"He had a family member who sexually assaulting him," Janus said after a beat.

"Oh."

"He left school because he went to a psych ward at UMC." They took another sip of their drink. "His dad tried to get full custody of him after. Didn't want him seeing any of his mom's side of the family. Even after his uncle was arrested."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit." Janus nodded at Roman's response.

The two of them watched the others in silence. It appeared Logan had been able to gain a moment of calm, explaining something to them all while Remus and Patton lay curled up in the center of the trampoline, waiting to be cracked up with unnecessarily forceful bouncing.

"We're quite the bunch, aren't we?" Roman sighed, standing from his seat on the bench swing.

"Pieces to a very interesting puzzle," Janus replied with a small smile, standing from the swing as well.

Roman turned to them, grinning. That sentiment felt perfect to him. He felt that, despite they way he got there, that this was exactly where he was meant to be. That pieces from a puzzle he didn't even know was incomplete were falling into place. He looked back to the trampoline before glancing to Janus.

"Want to go launch my brother into the stratosphere?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> the gang is all together now!! not sure what to write next for this lol  
> do i go for logicality or The Big Event this whole au is based around


End file.
